Dieing Frontier
by Freya.Druid
Summary: A young woman named Clara has volunteered to take part in a medical experimentation, but when the experiment is moved onto phase two she faces deadly consequences. Desperation drives her to extremes in order to preserve her love. (rated m for violence)


**[A/N: Hello there! This is a silly little story I came up with when I was _very_ bored. It is based on the video game _Dead Frontier_. It is fairly straight forward but if you want to know where I got the information for this then feel free to google "dead frontier wiki" this should show you anything you want to know about the game, I mostly looked at the rp aspects on the wiki. Anyways, please enjoy and please please please _REVIEW_.** **Thanks for reading.]  
**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the premise behind this story and the game Dead Frontier, or the species, dates, and locations mentioned in this story. I do, however, own the rights to the individual characters in this story so I would appreciate if you did NOT use them without my permission. Thank you._**

* * *

I looked across the room into Matt's eyes, and smiled softly. I've known for a while that I would end up desperate for money, but i never thought it would come down to this. Being a test subject in medical experimentation's.

Ever since my junior year of high school, when my family moved from New York to Paris, I have been trying to get into a college. I graduated 2 years ago, and after the rejection letters piled up to a grand total of 27, I gave up. When I gave up my parents were pissed, of course, and they cut me off. With no financial support and only 3 months before my parents kicked me out, I started searching for work. As time passed I became more and more desperate until I found an add on a creepypasta site for "fast and easy cash" all you had to do was participate in a medical experiment. Given the circumstances I didn't see any choice, so I signed up and became one of the 110 test subjects at the Secronom facility just outside of Grenoble in southern France.

I was given an apartment near the facility, paid for by the Secronom corporation in association with the French government, and I moved in within two weeks of signing up for the program. About a week after I moved in the 3rd generation Nerotonin program began, and every other day from then on I went to the Secronom facility to get blood samples drawn, no more than 3 vials each time. They never did tell me what they needed all that blood for, but I didn't really care. I was getting a steady income and a free apartment for barely doing anything.

About 3 months into the program I met Matt. He was another test subject, and he spoke English like me. I started hanging out with him, mostly playing video games, and eventually we ended up dating each other. This lasted about one and a half years before we got a notification that the program was being moved on to "phase two". So we went to the facility at 8 am, as requested, and we were formally informed that the preliminary tests had been completed, so we would no longer have blood samples taken every other day, but instead receive injections once a week. Several people asked what was going to be in the injections, and at this the man that had been talking to us left the room to come back a few minutes later with a female scientist.

"You will be split into two groups, each group will receive a different injection, one will be a placebo, the other will be a genetically engineered virus. This virus has been tested very thoroughly, that's what we have been doing with your blood samples for the last 20 months, and it is completely safe," the scientist explained to the group of test subjects. She got no response. After several seconds of awkward silence she turned around and left the room.

The next day they began giving everyone injections. I sat in the waiting room looking across at Matt, who met my eyes and matched my smile. He mouthed the words 'don't be nervous' only seconds before they called my name. I glanced at him one final time before heading back with the nurse. _Why do I have to go first?_ The nurse took me into a small room with one of those doctors office style beds in it and told me to sit down. She left the room then returned a few seconds later, with a small tray holding two syringes and a vial of blue liquid. She injected one shot into each of my arms and told me to lay down. "It should take effect in a few minutes, then you can leave." With this she left the room.

I layed down and closed my eyes. Slowly my arms began to ache, only slightly at first, then more and more until I could barely feel my fingers. I sat bolt upright and wiggled my fingers trying to reactivate the seemingly dead nerves. Only one problem, I couldn't move my fingers or arms, and the aching sensation was spreading. It started to leach into my chest then up my neck and down my back. It became extremely strenuous to even maintain a sitting position, until at last i flopped backward. _Help! Someone help me!_ I tried to scream the words but my voice wouldn't work, and then the ache reached my head. The pain was unbearable and, even though it must have only lasted a few seconds, it felt like it lasted for an eternity. Eventually my vision blurred and the world went black.

I may have been unconscious for only a moment, or for days, but suddenly all the light of the world came flooding back in. I bolted upright and ran into the hallway, something on my shoulder caught on the door and a stab of pain wracked my back, but that didn't even slow my progress. I rushed past the screaming staff, not stopping to think about their fear, and burst into the lobby. It only took a second for me to locate Matt in the otherwise empty waiting room, and when I did I practically flew across the room to him. But when his eyes met mine I did not see love or adoration, instead I saw only fear. I turned to my left and looked into the mirror covering the wall that separates the waiting room from the rest of the facility, only I did not see myself staring back. Instead I saw a tall girl that faintly resembled me, only with pale skin, blood red eyes and, most terrifying of all, huge tentacles extending from her back. And as I stared at this thing in the mirror tears flowed into my eyes.

"Clara?" Matts frightened realization brought me back to Earth, and I turned to him, tears flowing freely down my cheeks. "Oh god Clara, what did they do to you?" I tried to say 'run' but all that came out was a pained screech. Matt looked at me with a combination of anger and pity, I had never seen anything like this from him. At this I grabbed his hand and ran.

We ran out the front door, and to the guarded gate at the entrance to the facility. I looked back to see Matt struggling to keep up with my desperate pace. Sorry, but we need to get you out of here. You need to survive this, even if I don't. So i continued to run, and eventually we reached the gate. Before the guards realized we were coming i released Matt's hand and ran straight into the guard house. My desperation, in combination with the fog that was settling upon my mind, led me to do things I am not proud of to those poor guards, but I knew that it had to be done to save Matt from my fate. Only seconds later I left the guard house, my white dress soaked in blood.

Matt looked at me in horror. I couldn't meet his eyes. I gently took his hand and continued our desperate escape. After several minutes of running i stopped dead. Turning around I faced Matt with tears in my eyes. _I'm sorry._

"It's ok, I know you're still in there, and I will see you again, I know I will… I love you too." Matts understanding of me was touching, but I knew I didn't have time to appreciate it. _Tell the world what they did._ "I will." _Now run!_ As that final message reached him Matt turned and ran past me as fast as he could. I turned my attention to the facility, finally allowing all of my hate to spill over as I slowly went back to hell. As I walked back to the chaos from whence I came I felt Matt's eyes meet my back. With this, I headed back into the facility, and unleashed hell upon them. Eventually I ended up in a cage, along with 108 other test subjects. Then, in summer I think, foolish police officers released me. I remember them lighting me on fire in a desperate attempt to stop me, but the flames didn't burn, they served only to strengthen me. And as my anger consumed me I had only one thought.

_I promise that I will find you._

All that's left of my mind focuses on that final promise. And now I wander the streets, killing the innocent survivors, all the while searching for my lost love.


End file.
